Care Stare and Other stories
by CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: You just wouldn't believe the things people come up with. Batman smiled because of it. He SMILED! It's the Apocalypse, take cover everyone! Oh, and Green Lanter Hal Jordan finds out that he was promoted from "Green Lantern" to "Green Care Bear". Just read.
1. Ch1 Care Bear

**M/N: Oookay. This is like my FIRST fic EVER. So be gentle when reviewing please! Yes, I _know _this has a ton of stuff missing and it need TONS of work. But for now I'm just experimenting with my writing skillz. I'm a great thinker with great ideas. It's just that when I write them out, they don't turn out so good.**

**I don't have the beautiful power to transform ideas into wonderful stories. So, just bear with me and my aweful as hell jokes okay? I am tired and don't need bad criticism to bring me down any more than I am.**

**Don't expect a 5 star story from me. I'm aweful. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the most fantastic show in the whole world... season two would still be about the original Young Justice.**

* * *

All was a quiet evening at the cave. More specifically the Team's cave. But the cave was quiet on all nook and cranies but one. Which is Robin's room. Full of high and modern Wayne-tech and Holo's*****, it was like a room from the future. And when Kid Flash first saw his best friend's room, it made him gawk like a fish out of water. Over time, he had gotten used to seeing such sofisticated and **_so_ **not 21st century technology.

What Kid Flash didn't realize was how funny one looked when almost glorifying the room with one's mouth agape, bottom part of the mouth almost coming off. But he knew pretty quickly how funny it was when Robin, with incredible urgency only saved for life or death situations, hussled KF to go get the Team and tell them to meet him at his room right away. Of course, with his back turned, the speedster didn't see the wicked wide smile on Robin's face as he said this. Nor did he hear the quiet chuckles coming from the younger teen.

When the Team arrived, they had an expersion not unlike KF's when they first saw the room. And their first reaction was to gawk, mouths making immitations of fish. And some even tried to talk, but failed. Miserably. They stuttered like Porky Pig from that Looney Tunes show. Even oh ever so calm and collected Aqualad couldn't help but let his mouth drop, just a _little. _Though he would never admit he _did _make an immitation of a fish, just like the rest.

Someone clearing their throat brought the Team back to reality. And once they had gotten over the shock of the high tech-niness of the room, they noticed one mighty Boy Wonder waiting for them to finish their reviere into the future. This mighty Boy Wonder was smirking at them, he had his Holo glove on. Strangely enough it was on the Internet. Second shocking thing to the Team. They never thought that Robin used the thing for other than work purposes. But it seems that even 13-year-olds such as him need some sort of entertainment.

"Is everyone here?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Team couldn't do anything but nod numbly. The reality of such technology still fresh in their minds and right in front of them. No wonder the kid didn't let anyone else in. Everything seemed delicate. But nothing is as it appears, it probably was 10 times stronger than what first meets the eye. Well, back to the story.

"Good. Now stop worshipping my room and take a look at this!" Robin said excitedly, he laughed (almost cackled).

The Team crowded around the mighty hacker and started paying attention to what was on the screen. The kid was on YouTube, watching some video called "Green Care Bear MAD". Now _that _piqued the Team's intrest. Even Superboy's, and he was hardly one to care.

Artemis paused for a moment noticing something "Woah, kid... are you on YouTube?" in which Robin quickly face palmed himself and said "YES" with an air of 'can we please get to the matter at hand?'.

Robin took the Holo on his wrist and somehow transfered it to seemingly empty space in the middle of the room. But it had, in fact, a really _really_ see-through board floating in mid-air. Robin let the small blue glowing square go in mid air and the thing disappeared only for a big 5 by 8 ft long blue screen appear. It had the thing as what was on the Holo glove thingy.

"Okay, guys. Who does this remind you of?" The Boy Wonder said, giggling like mad by now. The Team got comfy on the many cushions around and started watching the video.

The Team was laughing like crazy when they realized that the video was non other than a parody of the Green Lanters. Even Supey broke a smile and Aqualad did so too. The rest were on the floor laughing, even Robin who had watched it beforehand and Miss M, who even though didn't have a vast knowledge of human costums as she'd like. She got the joke.

The all laughed even harder when the parody oath came:

_With itchy fur, and curly hair. _

_I make good friends most everywhere. _

_I hug and smile. I skip and share._

_Feel the love, my care bear stare!_

And it was one of those moments when you just laughed so long and so hard it brought tears to your eyes. They just couldn't believe that _anyone_ could make such videos possible. And some of them even wondered if there were similar things about them. Robin then decided that the Green Lanter in question himself was not aware that such thing was aired not more than two weeks ago. It has been circulating around the Internet for _that _long and he hadn't know about it? Well, he was going to be the news-bearer. And for good or bad news, that is up to debate.

Robin decided to promtly but gently kick out his team and told them go find Hal Jordan, the Green Lanter that was being made fun of. And so they went. Surprisingly they found him in the cave, along with Batman and Superman. When Hal saw the teens giggling and smiling and sending glances his way he decided to find out what was the cause of this behaviour.

"Okay. Alright. What's up with your "secret" glances and smiles of evil sent my way?"

Then Rocket decided to break the silence by smiling real big at him and told him "Well, there's this vid. you're not gonna wanna miss. Just go to the Boy Wonder's room. You'll know it when you find it, it'll seem from the future."

The Green Lantern just gave the acusatory glances and started to walk to the hallway that seemed to lead to the rooms. If the name next to each door was anything to go by.

Back with the Team, Kid Flash whispered to both Batman and Superman, "You guys aren't gonna wanna miss this. It's better if you go along. It'll be funnier that way."

Superman looked confused and complied anyway. Batman glared at him, making the speedster shrink back. After a moments of hesitation, Batman followed.

When the GL was done gawking at his room, he tapped him on the shoulder. Hal was about to raise his ring, then he saw Robin with his hands up in the air in a gesture of "don't shoot" kindda way.

"Don't panic..." Robin started to say, and when Hal heard it. He knew whatever the kid was going to show him was _not _good.

Robin continued with a big smirk, "But I think you just got promoted from Green Lanter to Green Care Bear!"

And quickly hit the button of play before the latter had a chance to say anything. The man's attentions was turned from Robin to the big screen floating in front of him... "Wait, is this YouTube?"

Robin groaned, "Is it really so hard to believe that I use the Internet like any other normal 13-year-old?".

Hal nodded, but then quickly turned his attention back to the screen when he saw a cartoonized version of himself wearing a _Care Bear _suit. And it was _green. _And he was saying this aweful parody of his Green Lanter oath. At firs the was horrified, _he_ was waring a green _Care Bear _suit and all. But then he had to admit the whole thing _was _kindda funny.

That's when he heard Superman and Batman next to the door. Superman was openly laughing, while the Bat was more discreet as cracked a smile almost half the size of his partner's. When Hal saw them his jaw dropped. Even though he thought the video was somewhat funny he hadn't intended for the them to find out.

"Hey! That is _not _funny!"

The Batman glanced at him and said in his oh ever so gruff voice, "You're right. It's not funny... it's hilarious."

And _then _he managed to chuckle whole-heartedly.

* * *

*** I read in one of the Hunger Games book a word "Holo" and I decided it stood for "hologram" and since Robin's computer glove thingy doesn't have a name. I've christened it Holo.**

**M/N: Dun dun dun duuunnnn... if the Batman just made any happy sound. IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! TAKE COVER EVERYONE!**

**Haha, just kiddin'! I wasn't really hoping to making this funny at all. Like I told ya'll 'fore, this is my first time atempting _decent _writing. Ignore any other stories you might have seen with my name on it. I'm sloppier at writing than what a worm would be.**

**And since I've lived most of my life in Mexico and I've only have had 2 years here in the U.S. ,let's just say I'm not too familiar with American humor.**

**Well, review. Tell me how I did! Was I horrible? (Which I highly suspect I was) Was I kindda good? (Which I don't really expect you'll ever say)**

**UPDATE: I'll take requests for any kind of "MAD" video you want them to watch. I'm working on the "Super friends" song.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have been recently made aware of FFN mass deleting stories that contained violence, sexual situations, and inspired by songs. It would that almost all of the stories here in FFN will be deleted, probably including my story and the epic others that had inspired and touched us... A message was sent to me a day ago regarding a way that might help us awaken FFN authorities about their stupid idea, I wanted to share it:

There is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid idea to erase stories:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#(google it) PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE OUT OF YOUR DAY AND SIGN TO STOP THIS! Oh and could you please send this to as many people? It would mean a lot thank you! :D Dont just be a signer spread the news!


End file.
